


Only in my dreams

by Aljopai232



Category: lokixreader - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aljopai232/pseuds/Aljopai232
Summary: This is my Loki smut. Enjoy!





	Only in my dreams

I watch as Loki paced back and forth in his cage like a cat looking for its prey. He looked at me viciously through the glass, Like he was going to attack at any given moment. His ravened hair is slicked back and his hands are entwined behind his back. His green coat hangs carelessly beside his body and sways with every step he takes.

"Here you go," I say sliding the food dish in the tiny mouse-like door. He looks at me with his head cocked to one side.   
"You do know I can hear your thoughts?" His calm voice echoed through his glass as he laughed loudly. I jumped back at the sudden noise and he laughed louder. I glanced back at his silly grin before running for the exit. 

*dream*  
I was running through the darkness. Not knowing exactly where I was going. I bumped into something but because I was running so fast, I had been thrust backwards and landed on my back. The sudden boom of laughter made me curl into a ball. A chill was sent down my back and I could suddenly make out two emerald green glowing eyes. I shivered.

"Pathetic mortal." The masculine voice said I raised myself up and stood tall and brave trying to prove the voice wrong that I haven't been brave. The voice laughed again and the green eyes disappeared.   
"Loki!" I demanded. "Show yourself," I said loudly. Suddenly a there was a bright light and I was looking into the face of Loki. His cheekbones sat higher than I thought they were to be.

I stepped back away from him but he grabbed my wrist. I could feel his nails unintentionally dig into my inner arm. I winced back in pain and he shot me a worried look. He glanced down at his grip and loosened slightly.  
"Get on the bed you mewling quim." He demanded. I glanced around the white room to find that there only was a bed and that's all. 

I made my way to the bed and sat elegantly on the mattress. He made his way over towards me. And grabbed a hold f the back of my hair, pulling me in and plowed my lips into his. His lips were soft and smooth. I could feel his mouth open and suddenly mine did too. Our tounges entwined and played for a bit when I realized that my arms were slowly creeping up the side of his torso until they were wrapped around his neck.

He drifted apart from me when he began sliding my shirt over my head. I felt a soft piece of fabric slide down my shoulders and realized I was bare from the waist up. He urged backwards and looked at my chest. I glanced away from him not wanting to see a disappointed look from the god of mischief. He coupled my chin in his hand.  
"You're embarrassed by your appearance?" He cocked his head, gazing into my eyes. I didn't answer. He hummed for a minute before getting up from his sitting position. 

He fiddled with his armoured shirt before raising it over his head. His lean muscular torso was reviled and I couldn't help but gaze dreamily at it and take in all the features of his broad body. He chuckled in a friendly manner.  
"And am I ashamed?" He asked opening his arms for me to get the full view.  
"I wouldn't be either if I had that body," I said. His face suddenly became amused that I decided to talk. 

He reached forward and grabbed my head leaning in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his back feeling all of his curves and muscles. He was so lean, yet so muscular. I found myself undoing the zipper of his pants and sliding them down. He stepped back and smiled handsomely at me with open arms again.   
"This is me." He said as I glanced down at the new member of the room. He was long and cleanly shaved. I gasped at the size of it

I stood up and reached for his head but he stepped back with his eyebrows raised looking down at my pants like he was hungry for more. I glanced down at my jeans before undoing the zipper and sliding them down my legs. I couldn't help but notice he was stroking his cock while I was doing that and that made me feel awkwardly amused. I smiled thinking about it. He looked down at my face. He clearly was the winner in height because he stepped closer towering over top of me. 

Suddenly I felt his hand reach to my head and slowly push me to the floor. I sat on my knees and took my member in my hand. It felt soft at first but my vibrant touch sent it jolting up straight. I smiled and glanced at the impatient looking Loki. I took his the length of his member in my mouth and moaned slightly as his hips bucked it into my mouth further. I moved my tongue in circles around the tip, sending his eyes to the back of his head. 

He abruptly picked me up by the armpits and threw me onto the bed looking at me with hunger. I sat up and spread my legs for him. I was desperately needing him inside of me. But instead, he leaned his mouth down and stroked my cunt with his tongue keeping his eyes on mine. I arched my back and moaned with everytime he entered his long moist tongue inside me. 

I started to feel crazy and feel the need to have him. He stood up clearly feeling the need too. He glanced down from hovering over me and grinned.

"This will be a night you will never forget." He smirked evilly. I could feel the tip at my entrance when he suddenly entered me slightly. He waited for my nod to continue. He entered about half more... And then all the way. I was taken aback by his size. I arched my back to meet with his thrusts. The speed of his thrusts was getting harder and becoming an inhuman speed. His lips were placed on mine but then were removed and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. 

"Say my name." He croaked trying to keep his breathing steady.   
"Loki." I moaned. He began thrusting faster.  
"Say my name!" He said louder.  
"Loki!" I yelled. Carelessly moaning his name with every thrust he pounded into me.  
"Cum my pet." He said, which made you go absolutely crazy with need for him. My back arched one last time before I felt the wetness between us. He pounded a few more times before he collapsed onto me breathing heavily. 

 

I woke with a start, having the need to get Loki out of prison and into my bed.


End file.
